NARUTO SONG HITS
by A Writer Wannabee
Summary: Mga kuwento na nilikha ko dahil sa pagkabagot. Magbigay po ng puna. Maaring nyo rin akong sunugin. sa ngayon on hold muna.
1. Smokey Mountain's Kailan

**Hindi pagaari ang kantang Kailan at ang Naruto **

**Genre: Romance**

**Pairings: Naruto Uzumaki At Hinata Hyuuga**

**For your reading pleasure (remove the spaces): **http / www . tristancafe . com / music / flash / kailan . html

**

* * *

**

**MGA TANDA **

_Lyrics_

"Nagsasalita"

'Nagiisip'

**

* * *

**

**SMOKEY MOUNTAIN'S KAILAN**

Nagsasanay nanaman si Naruto.

_Bakit kaya nangangamba _

At siyempre sa di kalayuan

_Sa tuwing ika'y nakikita _

May mga puting mata nakatitig sa kanya

_Sana__ nama'y magpakilala _

"Naruto"

_Ilang ulit nang nagkabangga _

Matagaltagal ring nawala si Naruto

_Aklat kong dala'y pinulot mo pa _

At halos tatlong taon na rin ang lumipas

_'Di ka pa rin nagpakilala _

Nang siya ay mangako na palalakasin niya ang kanyang sarili

_Bawat araw sinusundan _

Marami rin siyang natutunan nung nakaraang taon sa tulong ng kanyang ama at ng kanyang pinsan.

_'Di ka naman tumitingin _

Ngunit hindi parin siya nagbabago

_Ano'ng aking dapat gawin _

'Bakit hindi ko siya malapitan? Hanggang ganito na lang ba?'

_Bakit kaya umiiwas _

Habang buhay na ba siya na sa malayo?

_Binti ko ba'y mayroong gasgas _

Tumitingin at nagmamasid

_Nais ko lang magpakilala _

'Kailan ko ba masasabi sa kanya?'

_Dito'y mayroon sa puso ko _

"Sino ka? Lumabas ka dyan."

_Munting puwang laan sa 'yo _

Nabigla siya.

_Maaari na bang magpakilala _

'Anong gagawin ko?'

_Bawat araw sinusundan _

"Pag 'di ka nagpakita di ako magaalinlangan nasaktan kita."

_'Di ka naman tumitingin _

Napabuntung hininga ang dalaga.

_Ano'ng aking dapat gawin _

'Muhkang wala na akong magagawa.'

**_Kailan (kailan)_**

"A-a-a, Na-a-ru-u-to-o."

**_Kailan mo ba mapapansin ang aking lihim _**

"Hinata, ikaw pala."

**_Kahit ano'ng aking gawin, 'di mo pinapansin _**

"Pasensya ka na ha."

**_Kailan (kailan), _**

"A-a-yo-os, la-ang yu-un."

**_Kailan hahaplusin ang pusong bitin na bitin _**

"Anong ginagawa mo dito?"

**_Kahit ano'ng gawing lambing, _**

Hindi siya agad na ka sagot.

**_'Di mo pa rin pansin _**

"A-a-e-e"

_Bakit kaya umiiwas _

Nararamdaman niyang pulang-pulang ang kanyang muhka

_Binti ko ba'y mayroong gasgas _

'Ito na ang pagkakataon.'

_Nais ko lang magpakilala _

'Sabihin mo na sa kanya.'

_Bawat araw sinusundan _

"Nagsasanay ka rin ba?"

_'Di ka naman tumitingin _

"A-o-oo"

_Ano'ng aking dapat gawin _

'Nabigo ako.'

**_Kailan (kailan), _**

"Mabuti, ipakita mo sa kanilang lahat na kaya mo."

**_Kailan mo ba mapapansin ang aking lihim _**

Natuwa siya sa mga salita binangit ng binata.

**_Kahit ano'ng aking gawin, _**

"Sa-a-la-a-ma-at Na-a-ru-u-t-oo"

**_'Di mo pinapansin _**

"Ah wala yun."

**_Kailan (kailan), _**

"Halika dali."

**_Kailan hahaplusin ang pusong bitin na bitin _**

"Sa-an ta-a-ta-a-yo-o pu-u-pu-un-ta-a."

**_Kahit ano'ng gawing lambing, _**

"Libre kita na Ramen dali halika na," at hinila ang kamay ng dalaga

**_'Di mo pa rin pansin _**

**Kailan? Walang nakakaalam ngunit maaring ito na ang simula ng lahat. **

**KATAPUSAN**

* * *

Kay efay 

Mabagal lang talaga ang processing nya.

Kay Dark-Hooded Eriol the Magician 

Oo nga eh. :)

Kay kikaysandykay 

Hindi naman walang talagang magawa sa buhay ko.

Kay Yondaime Hokage Konzen Douji

Sana magustuhan mo yung puna ko kahit di ako nakarelate. Pasensya ka na ha.

Kay white-epitome

Oo nga. Naiisip ko ito habang pinakikinggan ko ang MYMP version habang pauwi ng bahay. Hindi nga lang maisipan ng story line kaya medyo natagalan ako.

Kay pUrpLy sTaR

Salamat. Sa totoo lang gusto ko ng batukan si Naruto para malaman nya ang feelings ni Hinata, so dense.

Kay rookiestar83

Oi salamat.


	2. Parokya Ni Edgar's The Yes Yes Show

**Hinid ko pagaari ang Naruto at ang kantang The Yes Yes Show**

_Dedicated to Yondaime Hokage Konzen Douji _

**Genre: Humor, Parody**

**For your reading pleasure (remove the spaces):** http / www . tristancafe . com / music / flash / yesyesshow . html**  
**

**

* * *

MGA TANDA **

**SOUND EFFECTS**

"Nagsasalita"

**

* * *

**

Minsan sa Konoha …

"Oi muhkang masaya, yan ha."

"Kailangan ba talagang gawin natin 'to?"

"Oo."

"Ayoko."

"Wag ka ngang KJ."

"Isa pa wala kang magagawa dahil isa itong misyon."

"Para saan ba ito?"

"Team Building natin. Sige na magpractice na tayo."

* * *

Nang sumunod na gabi sa plaza ng Konoha…. 

"Ah Master Tsunade, sa tingin ko hindi ito magandang ideya."

"Ano ka ba Shizune, isa ito sa mga pinkahenyong bagay na naisip ko."

"MUAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

"Master Hokage, ano po ba ang dahilan at kami ay tinipon ngayon," tanong ni Iruka.

"Ah magandang tanong. Masyado na tayong nababalisa kay Orichmaru at sa Akatsuki, kung kaya naisipan ko kailangan natin ng morale booster."

"Morale booster?"

"Oo, magkakaroon ng presentasyon tayo ngayon."

"Presentasyon?"

"Sino naman ang mga kaawaawang nilalang ang nauto mo Tsunade," ani ni Jiraya.

"Ano inuto wala akong inuu-"

"Ah Master Tsunade muhkang handa na sila."

"Magaling simulan na."

**POOF.**

Apat na nakahood na nilalang biglang nagpakita sa stage

At ilang minuto pa ay nagsimula ang tutog.

* * *

**PAROKYA NI EDGAR'S THE YES YES SHOW

* * *

**

Dahan dahang pumunta ang isa sa ginta at kumanta

_You better get ready for a strong attack_

Isang Babae.

_You think you're dead but we haven't begun_

At tinangal ang hood

_Mental torture via interrogation_

"SAKURA?"

_Stronger than any other hidden Jutsu_

"ANG GANDA NG COSTUME MO!"

**More Ichiraku ramen for my big tummy**

Lumapit naman ang isa kay Sakura habang kumakanta

**Triple the toppings just to heighten up the flava**

Lalake naman ngayon

**Chuggin' down my noodle broth**

At saka tinangal ang tela nagtatago sa kanyang muhka.

**While checkin out the scroll o' my next assignment**

"Naruto?"

**Forget the crap**

"Teka wag mong sabihin na…"

**Forget D ranked missions**

At tinanggal rin ng dalawang pang natitiraang kanilang mga costume.

**What I'm after is the effects of my training**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA SASUKE MAHAL KO"

**Like Rasengan flying high with tornados**

"Ang aking pang habang buhay karibal"

**And eating my ramen with my heavy duty chopsticks**

_Sakura:_

_You better get ready for a strong attack_

_You think you're dead but we haven't begun_

_Mental torture via interrogation_

_Stronger than any other hidden Jutsu_

**Naruto**

**Throw the crap as skip to the next one**

**Flashin killer intent to bullshit Nins**

**Goin in for the thrill**

**I got us a B ranked one from the Hokage**

**And we've got everything we need**

**A big bag of ramen a bigger bag of food**

**And we start to impress as we start to battle**

**Stop the press we need to get this**

_Sakura:_

_You better get ready for a strong attack_

_You think you're dead but we haven't begun_

_Mental torture via interrogation_

_Stronger than any other hidden Jutsu_

**Naruto:**

**I'd like to keep it going**

**Cause I gotta' go unknown**

**But it's Teme's turn on the microphone so...**

"HINDI TEME SI SASUKE"

Sasuke:

Ahem!

My name is Sasuke and not Teme

I hate my fan girls and I love to brood

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO", sigaw ng kababaihan ng Konoha

I'm forced to rap by my team

And I am very very pissed

I will avenge the Uchiha clan

And stab Itachi until he dies

You say I'm bad but I don't care

So shut up now or you will die

**Naruto:**

**Teme, ano bang problema mo**

**Ayusin mo naman**

**Lagyan mo naman ng buhay para kang pumapapatay**

**Ano bang inatupag mo dun sa Otogakure**

**Tatlong taon ka sa bayang yun**

**Wala ka pa ring 'bang talent**

Sasuke:

Dobe ano bang sinasabi mo?

Mali ang sinasabi mo

Magaling akong sa Justsu

Alam mo ba yung Rajin Sword

**Naruto:**

**Kung sa bagay ikaw nga ang unang nakasira**

**Gamit ang Chidoring pamatay**

**Nilagyan mo ng lamat ang Rajin**

Sasuke:

Di ba kahit tinalo mo si Aoi

Alam natin lahat na ako ang dahilan

**Naruto:**

**Teme naman please lang**

**Wag ka nang magyabang**

**At alam mo naman na natalo kita**

**At ilan na ba ang talagang humanga sa iyo ilan?...**

Sasuke:

BOBO! ANG DAMI KAYA!

_Sakura:_

_Alam naman nating lahat_

_Na Sasuke naman talaga dapat_

_Ang title ng anime ni Kishimoto Masashi_

**Naruto:**

**Teka lang one minute**

**Pwede bang pakiulit**

**Maaaring may lamang ka sa Sharingan**

**Subalit bakit mo naman nasabi na ikaw ang nararapat**

**Eh minsan mong nilisan ang ating bayang Konoha**

Sasuke:

Eh ba't yung ibang ninja naman

Kahit na sila lumayas sa bayang kinagisnan

Eh sobra kung sumikat

Tulad ko

At ni Haku

At sandamukal pang missing nin

Wala nga yatang mas magaling pa kahit na sino

**Naruto:**

**Ewan ko!**

**Sandali!**

**Wag ka ngang makulit**

**Kung ayaw mong masipa sa mukha nang malupit**

**Baka makatikim ka ng Isang Libong Taon Na Paghihirap**

**At Uzumaki Naruto Redan ko**

Sasuke:

Talaga?

Hindi nga?

Tatawa na ba ako?

Hindi porque't may demon ka makakaya mo na ako

Wag kang mag-aangas sa lalaking may bloodline

Kami yung mga tipo na hindi umaatras!

_**Kakashi:**_

_**Sandali lang**_

"Ah kumanta rin akala ko design lang"

_**Wag muna kayong maglaban**_

_**Bago kayo magpatayan**_

_**Ba't 'di nyo muna pag-usapan**_

_**Ang 'di maunawaan**_

_**Chidori't Rasengan not for friends**_

_**Magbabasa pa ng Icha – Icha mamaya**_

_**At kung ayaw muli mangyari ang nangyari noon**_

_**Matuto tayo kung paano na magkaisa**_

**Naruto:**

**Wag nating kalimutan kung saan nagsimula.**

_Sakura_:

_Alam naman nating lahat_

_Na mahal namin ang isa't-isa_

_Walang iwanan sa pangpitong lupon ng Konoha_

MEMBERS OF TEAM SEVEN: YEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

**Naruto:**

**Uhhh.. 'Di ko na alam kung pa'no tatapusin yung kanta**

**Kaya ganito na lang**

**Bigla kaming mawawala!..**

**POOF.

* * *

**

Napuno ng usok ang stage. Malipas ng ilang minuto nawala ito pati na rin ang mga performers.

"Sabihin mo sa aking Tsunade anong bang pinang-blackmail sa mga yun," ani Jiraya.

"Bakit gusto mo bang gamitin ko sa 'yo."

"Ah .. hindi"

**KATAPUSAN

* * *

**

... hindi ko alam kung anong na kain ko

Kay efay 

Talaga ;D

Kay tin-chanATTACKS 

Yun din ang favorite part ko

KayYondaime Hokage Konzen Douji:

Oo nga eh. Nainspire kasi ako sa Mang Jose mo.

Kay Shizuku Seta:

haha. Hindi ko nga alam kung bakit ko ito naisulat. Sa totoo lang bawal ang kanta sa ff net.

Kay white-epitome

Ang totoo dapat si Naruto talaga ang kakanta ng part ni Vinci pero nung sinisimulan ko na eh nahirapan ako palitan ang lines ni Chito para maibagay ko kay Sasuke kaya binaliktad ko na lang. Nakailang ulit din ako. Natapos naisipan ko ng gamitin yung buong team seven tutal makakarelate sila sa song.

Kay pUrpLy sTaR

Yung english medyo hindi maganda pero yung tagalog part... natatawa rin ako.

Kay -ZhYpRocKeR-

Buti naman nagustuhan mo.

Kay koa-chan

Oi Raganarok player ka rin. Ako rin... dati...

* * *


	3. Parokya Ni Edgar's Silvertoes

**Hindi ko pagaari ang kantang Silvertoes at ang Naruto **

**Genre: Humor, Parody**

**Pairings:Uchiha Sasuke and his rabid fan girls**

**for your reading pleasure **(remove the spaces):www . youtube . com / watch ? v G0iZMw-ze8

_dedicated to Shizuku Seta_

**

* * *

**

**MGA TANDA **

_Lyrics_

"Nagsasalita"

'Nagiisip'

**

* * *

**

Minsan sa buhay ng ating bida

**BAM. **

**BAM. **

**BAM. **

"Oo na babangon na," ang sigaw ni Naruto.

'Kainis. Sino naman ang hinayupak na ito ang aga-aga eh.'

**BAM. **

Sa galit ni Naruto binuksan nya ang pintuaan at…

"HOY, KUNG DI MO NAPAPANSIN MAY MGA TAONG NAIS MATU-Sasuke?"

"Dobe, pag may naghanap sa akin sabihin mong di mo ako nakita ha. At wala kang pakialam sa mayabang na tulad ko," sinabi ng kanyang karibal habang dali-dali pumasok sa bahay nya.

"Teka, sinabi mo bang tawagin kitang mayabang? Ano ba nakaain mo?"

"Mamaya na ha. Mahabang kuwento. Pede bang isarado mo yang pintuan," ang sagot ni Sasuke habang nagalakad sa buong pamamahay tila may hinahanap.

**'**Ano naman kaya ang pakana ng mayabang na ito?' ang naiisip ni Naruto habang sinsara ang pintuan.

"Mabuti sinara mo na. Saan ba pedeng magtago dito?"

"Ano! Papasok ka sa bahay ko ng hindi nabibigay ng paliwanag tapos magtatanong ka kung saan ka pedeng magtago?"

"Wag ka ngang mai-"

**BAM. **

"Ahh nandito na sila tandaan mo yung mga sinabi ko," at pumasok ito sa kabinet nya.

"Hoy wag ka dyan babaho ang mga-"

**BAM. **

'Sino naman kaya itong pinagtataguan ni Sasukeng mayabang? Teka naduduwag na siya muhkang magagamit ko ito'

At binuksan nya ang pinto.

"MAGANDANG UMAGA."

"HOY NARUTO SAAN MO TINAGO SI SASUKE."

Napakaraming babae. Tila yata nagtipong ang buong kababaihan ng Konoha.

"Hoy sumagot ka?"

"Hindi ko alam."

"Sinungaling."

"Ano naman bang gagawing ng pangit na yon sa bahay ko."

Biglang nahirapan siya huminga.

"Teka bakit ganyan kayo tumingin?"

"HINDI"

**BLAG. **

"PANGET"

**BOG. **

"SI"

**KABLAG. **

"SASUKE"

**BOG. **

* * *

Malipas ang ilang minuto. 

"Halika na muhkang wala nga si Sasuke rito."

At mabilis na umalisa ang mga bisita samantala…

"Araaaaaay kooooooo."

At lumabas ang dahilan ng lahat.

"Oi wala na ba sila? Naruto anong nangyari sa iyo?"

"Ikaw, ikaw ang may kasalanan ng lahat ng ito," ang sigaw ni Naruto bago niya ito biglang sinakal.

"Oi dobe ano ba di ako makahinga."

"Dapat kang mamatay."

At dahil muhkang di magbabago ang isip ni Naruto.

**WAPAK. **

"Aray ko."

"Bagay lang sa iyo yan."

"Anong bagay? Pagkatapos ako bubuhugin ng mga babae mo."

"Di ko sila babae!"

"Eh bakit ka nila hinahabol?"

"Hindi ko alam."

"Sinabi mo na ba na ayaw mo sa kanila?"

"Ang dami nila."

"Alam ko na idaan mo sa kanta."

"Kanta?"

"Oo."

**

* * *

Ready na ang lahat. Matagal-tagal din nilang pinaghandaan ito. Nahirapan din sila maghanap ng mga tututog. Oo marami ngang magagaling na ninja ang Konoha pero bibihira lang ang marunong tumugtog. Pero mas maayos sana kung mayroon pa silang nahanap na iba.**

"Ah Lee pagkakataon na natin ito."

"Tama po kayo Gai-sensei."

Sa di kalayuaan..

"Naruto, bakit sila pa?"

"Makontento ka na. Sila lang ang marunong tumogtug dito."

"Siguraduhin mo lang na gagana ito."

"Oo, akong bahala."

**

* * *

****"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" **

Yan ang sigaw ng mga kakabaihan ng bayan ng Konoha. Malipas ang ilang minuto ay tinaas na ang curtains at let the show begin.

**PAROKYA NI EDGAR'S SILVERTOES**

_Wag kayong magalala _

_Matagal-tagal pa ako maininlab _

_Bakit ba pakiramdam nyo pa yata _

_Lahat kayo ay papapatulan ko _

_Mga miss, pakitigil lang please _

_Ang inyong pagpapantasya _

_Hindi kayo nakakatuwa _

_Papakain ko kayo sa ahas kong si Manda _

_AAaaaa...yay yay yah... _

_Hindi ko talaga ma-gets kung bakit kayo ganyan _

_Ang feeling nyo ako'y sabik sa lahat ng kababaihan _

_Sorry, pagpasensyahan nyo na _

_Mali__ talaga ang inyong inaakala _

_Lahat kayo ay kinaiinisan ko _

_Matitikiman nyo na ang Katon No Jutsu ko _

_**Di ako na-tuturn on sa sigaw nyo sa mga laban ko **_

_**Di ako naaakit sa buhok nyong pagkahaba **_

**O please naman, pakitanggap nyo na lang ang katotohanan **

**Na hindi ko kayo gusto **

**Wag na kayong mangarap pa na kayo ang dalagang minamahal ko **

**Kahit na alam naman natin na ang panaginip nyo ay aking bangungot **

_Siguro nga one day ay maininlab rin ako _

_Pero at least hindi siya nagpapakyut katulad nyo _

_Nakaka-bad-trip no, nakakairita tuwing kayo'y lumalapit _

_Di ko alam ba't ang laki ng ulo nyo _

_Magingat-ingat lang, baka kayo ay ma-Chidori ko _

_**Di ako na-tuturn on sa sigaw nyo sa mga laban ko **_

_**Di ako naaakit sa buhok nyong pagkahaba **_

**O please naman, pakitanggap nyo na lang ang katotohanan **

**Na hindi ko kayo gusto **

**Wag na kayong mangarap pa na kayo ang dalagang minamahal ko **

**Kahit na alam naman natin na ang panaginip nyo ay aking bangungot **

**O please naman, pakitanggap nyo na lang ang katotohanan **

**Na hindi ko kayo gusto **

**Wag na kayong mangarap pa na kayo ay ang dalagang minamahal ko **

**Kahit na alam naman natin na ang panaginip nyo ay aking bangungot **

**AAaaaa...yay yay... **

**

* * *

"Ang galing mong kumanta, Sasuke." **

"Sasuke, I love you."

"Pakasal na tayo."

"Lalo na akong na inlab sa iyo."

Mabilis ang mga pangyayari. Bigla nagakyatan ang mga members ng "We Love Sasuke" club.

**"DOOOOOOOOOOOOOBEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" **

**KATAPUSAN**

**

* * *

**

suggest kayo naman kayo ng storyline wala akong maisip. kung gusto nyo magrequest pede rin.

Kay efay 

Ang favorite line ko naman eh yung "Papakain ko na kayo sa ahas kong si Manda."

Kay pUrpLy sTaR

sige babasahin ko rin yung stories okay. sayang at di ka makarelate masyado. Bagay kasi talaga kay Sasuke yung song.

Kay melukia

kanta ng eheads? sige try ko.

Kay white-epitome

Pede rin. SHINOBI IDOL hmmmmmmm..., sino kaya ang mga contestants?

Kay Yondaime Hokage Konzen Douji

Lutong Bahay ng PNE, waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa gusto ko sana kaya lang di ko alam ang kanta soweeee. Pero itry ko pagnakaroon akong ng copy ng song okay;)


	4. Hale's Kung Wala Ka

**Hindi pagaari ang kantang Kung Wala Ka at ang Naruto **

**Genre: Drama**

**Characters: Hulaan nyo.**

**Warning: Contains Spoilers(if you haven't read the manga)**

**For your reading pleasure (remove the spaces): **http / www . tristancafe . com / music / flash / kungwalaka . html

_dedicated to white-epitome._

**

* * *

**

**MGA TANDA **

_Lyrics_

"Nagsasalita"

'Nagiisip'

* * *

**HALE'S KUNG WALA KA

* * *

**

Sa harap ng bantayog.

_Natapos na ang lahat_

Nakatayo ang isang lalaking kinikilalang isa mga bayani ng bayan.

_Dito pa rin ako_

Matagal-tagal rin siyang naroon.

_Heto nakatulala_

Hindi gumagalaw.

_Sa mundo_

Dahil hanggang ngayon...

_Sa mundo..._

Hindi siya makapaniwala.

_Di mo maiisip_

Bakit ba nangyayari sa kanya ang mga bagay na ito sa kanya?

_Di mo makikita_

Una ang kanyang ama.

_Mga pangarap ko_

Ang taong tiningala niya ng simula ng kanyang kabataan.

_Para sa'yo_

Tapos ang kanyang matalik na kaibigan.

_Para sa'yo..._

Na muling nagmulat sa kanya niya sa mga higit na mahahalagang bagay sa buhay.

_**Ohh...**_

Pagkatapos ang kanyang guro.

_**Hindi ko maisip kung wala ka**_

Ang pinuno na kanilang bayan na gumabay sa kanya sa loob ng mahabang panahon.

_**Ohh...**_

At ngayong naman...

_**Sa buhay ko..**_

Ang dahilan ng kaniyang buhay.

_Nariyan ka pa ba?_

Ang babaeng may hawak ang ng kanyang puso.

_Di ko na madama_

Wala na rin siya.

_Kung merong madaraanan_

'Iniwan rin niya ako.'

_Pasulong,_

'Tulad nilang lahat.'

_Pasulong..._

At bumagsak ang ulan.

_**Ohh...**_

Kasabay ng ang luha.

_**Hindi ko maisip kung wala ka**_

"Papano na ako?"

_**Ohh...**_

"Ngayon iniwan mo na akong nagiisa?"

_**Sa buhay ko.**_

Ngunit...

_Sundan mo..._

Alam niyang kailangan niyang magpatuloy.

_Ang paghimig na lulan ng aking pinagtatanto_

Dahil yung ang nanaisin niya.

_Sundan mo..._

Ang nanaisin nilang lahat.

_Ang paghimig ko_

Ipinikit niya ang mga mata.

_**Ohh...**_

At sa pagbukas ng mga ito..

_**Hindi ko maisip kung wala ka**_

Tumigil ang ulan.

_**Ohh...**_

'Paalam...'

_**Sa buhay ko.**_

'Rin.'

* * *

Sa mga nag-aabang ng nakakatawa sorry. Sa susunod na lang. kailangan ko rin naman mapractice sa ibang genre. 

Kay efay

Naku di mo ba nabasa yung manga?

Kay white-epitome

Ako rin favorite ko si Kakashi, WAKOKOKOOKOKOKOKOKOKOK

Kay alyssa-apple712

Di ako masyasdong fan ng Nejiten tsaka ng SakuSasu eh, pero try ko. Pati rin yung Ordertaker tsaka Torete. Marami ding ibang spoofers dyan. Sa kanila nga ako nainspire eh. Sige babasahin ko yung fic mo. Magiiwan na rin ako ng review.

Kay Yondaime Hokage Konzen Douji  


Halejuah, naku mahirap yun ah. Yung Lutong bahay nga eh di ko pa nagagawa. waaaaaaaaaaaaa.

Kay koa-chan

Talaga? Thank you

* * *


	5. Eraserhead's Harana

**Hindi pagaari ang kantang Harana at ang Naruto **

**Genre: Drama**

**Characters: Isa nanaman pong NaruHina.**

_dedicated to melukia._

**

* * *

**

**MGA TANDA **

_Lyrics_

"Nagsasalita"

'Nagiisip'

* * *

Minsan ulit sa Konoha… 

"Ah… Hinata-chan."

"N-na-r-ru-t-to-k-kun?"

"Pede ba akong pumunta sa inyo?"

"S-sa a-am-min?"

"Oo, okay lang ba?"

Napatango lamang si Hinata.

"Talaga? Sige dadaan ako sa inyo mamaya."

Namumula na ang kanyang mga pisngi.

"Magsasama ako ng kaibigan ha?"

Nalungkot ang dalagang sa sinabi ng binata.

"S-si-g-ge."

"Mamaya ahhhh."

At malipas ang ilang sandali hindi na niya makita ang binata.

'Naruto, kalian mo ba malalaman?'

* * *

"Ayoko." 

"Wag ka naming ganyan."

"**AYAW KO**."

"Magkaibigan tayo di ba?"

"Di ko maalala na sinabi ko yan."

"Oo, muntik mo na nga akong patayin nun."

"At di ko magdadalawang isip na gawin yun ngayon."

"Ahh, nagbibiro ka lang di ba."

"Naalala mo ba yung huling beses na kumanta ako?** AYAW KO**."

"Hindi ka naman kakanta. Tututog ka lang. Sige na please."

* * *

Sa bahay ng Hyuuga… 

"A-ah A-a-m-ma?"

"Bakit?"

"P-Pu-p-pun-t-ta p-po ng-nga-y-yon s-si N-Na-r-ru-t-to."

"Si Naruto?" tanong ni Neji.

"A-ah, o-o-p-po. M-mag-s-sa-s-sa-m-ma d-daw s-siya n-na k-ka-i-i-b-bi-g-gan."

"At ano naman ang pakay niya," tanong ni Hanabi sa kanya.

"H-hin-d-di k-ko p-po a-a-l-lam."

At biglang…

"Ano yun?"

"Dun sa labas ng gagagaling."

At binuksan nila ang bintana. Nagulat sila sa kanila nakita.

"N-na-r-ru-t-to-k-kun!"

* * *

**ERASERHEADS' HARANA

* * *

**

_Wag nang malumbay_

_Ang pag-ibig ko ay tunay_

_Sabihin man ng 'yung tatay na_

_Ako ay minsan naging kulelat_

**Tuuuuunaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay**

_Kung ako ang papipiliin_

_Ay nasa Ichiraku tayo_

_Wag mo lang akong pipilitin_

_wag kainin ang ramen ko_

_Buksan mo ang yung bintana_

_Dungawin ang humahanga_

_Bitbit ko ang gitara_

_At handa ng mang-harana_

_Na..na..na.naaaaa.._

_Wag nang malumbay_

_Ang pag-ibig ko ay tunay_

_Sabihin man nang yung clan members na_

_Mayroon akong demon sa tiyan_

**Tuuuuunaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay**

_Kung ako ang papipiliin_

_Ay isa na kong Hokage_

_Wag mo lang akong pipilitin na_

_Itigil ang training ko_

_Tumutunog ang kampana_

_Hali ka na sa dambana_

_Bitbit ko ang guitara at handa ng_

_Mang harana_

_Na..na..na..naaaaaaaa_

_Wag nang malumbay_

_Ang pag-ibig ko ay tunay_

_Sabihin man ng 'yung tatay na_

_Ako ay minsan naging kulelat_

_Wag nang malumbay_

_Ang pag-ibig ko ay tunay_

_Sabihin man nang yung clan members na_

_Mayroon akong demon sa tiyan_

**Tuuuuunaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay**

**Tuuuuunaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay**

**

* * *

**At nang matapos ang kanta… 

"Hinata bakit di mo sinabi sa amin na nanliligaw sa iyo si Na-"

"**HINATA!"**

"Hinata-sama gising."

"'Neesan ano nangyayari sa iyo?"

"Naruto-kun," yun lang ang sambit ng dalaga ng paulit ulit.

**KATAPUSAN**

**

* * *

**

ah oo nga pala nagahahanap ako ng mga fics para sa community ko. magsuggest naman po kyo. kailangan po written in Filipino. Salamat.

Kay efay

hmmm saan ka di nakarelate? Para maiedit nating yung chapter ng mas maayos

Kay Yondaime Hokage Konzen Doujin

Oi gustong gusto ko yung episode na yun. Kainis lang at di ko napanood yung sa filipino waaaaaaaaaaaaa.

Kay melukia

Siyempre ikaw yung nagsuggest ng Ehead di ba? Speaking of Ehead, gusto ko Electromagnetcijam Album. waaaaaaaaaaaaa

Kay Jays Arravan  


Oi nbasa ko na yung fic mo. Gaya nga ng sabi very dramatic. Good luck sa fic mo.

Kay lil' saKura-chan26

Hmmmmm try ko kya lang masyado ng marami akong ngawang pne.

Kay white-epitome

chicharong flower? cge try ko. Shesh. masyado akong nagiging busy ngayon.

Kay Shizuku Seta  


Talented di naman. wla lang talaga ako magawa sa buhay ko

Kay koa-chan  


Ako rin.

* * *


	6. The Batibot Theme Song

**Hindi pagaari ang kantang ng Batibot at ang Naruto **

**Credits(Batibot) **music by: Louie Ocampo, lyrics by: Rene O. VIllanueva, Arrangement by: Mel Villena, ethnic instrumentation: Kontemporaryong Gamelang Pilipino(KONTRA-GAPI), "closing billoard" theme song special arrangement by: Alamid

**Genre: Humor, Comedy**

**Character:SURPIRSE;)**

_dedicated to -ZhYpRocKeR-_

**

* * *

**

**MGA TANDA **

_Lyrics_

"Nagsasalita"

'Nagiisip'

**

* * *

**

Dahil ang Suna at ang Konoha ay magkaalyado na siyempre malayang nakakabisita ang mga shinobi at kunochi ng bawat bayan sa isa't isa.

"Hmm.."

"Bakit Gaara tila malalim ang iniisp mo?" tanong ng ating bida.

"Wala naman Naruto napapansin ko lang nabumamababa ang mga bilang sa akademya," ani ng dating lalagyan ni Shuhaku

"Hmm.. talaga marahil yan ay natatakot sila sa mga atake ni Orochimaru at ng Akatsuki."

"Tama nga. Kinakailangan ko gawan ito ng paraan. Bilang pinuno ng bayan na ito, alam kong mas kinakailangan ng Suna ang mga bagong ninja upang maipagpatuloy natin ang laban at maprotektahan na rin ito."

"Alam ko tutulungan kita!"

"Wag ka ng magabala pa. Kayang kaya ko na ito. Magpapatawag ako ng pagpupulong."

"Wag na akong bahala," ang sabi ni Naruto habang mabilis na lumabas sa silid.

* * *

Malipas ang ilang araw... 

"Gaara-sama, nakaisip ka na ba ng paraan upang mahikayat natin ang mga kabataan na maging isang ninja?"

"Ang totoo, wala pa Baki. Pero nagprisinta si Naruto natutulong."

"Si Naruto? Ano namang plano ang naisip ng lalaking yun?" tanong ni Kankuro.

"Kung ano man ang naisip ng lalaking, eh hindi makakabuti kung ating susundin," sabi ni Temari.

"Hmm wala namang masama titingnan natin ang kanyang suhestiyon."

At siyempre biglang eentra ang ating bida. Papasok sa silid na parang kabote.

"Alam ko na Gaara. Dali basahin mo ito," ang ani nito habang inabot ang isang piraso ng papel.

* * *

**THE BATIBOT THEME SONG

* * *

**

Pagmulat ng mata

Langit nakatawa

Doon sa Suna

Sa Suna

_Tayo nang magtraining_

_Tuklasin sa Suna_

_Iyong lakas at galing_

**Doon sa Suna**

**Tayo na,**

**Tayo na**

**Mga ninja sa Suna**

**Magaling, malakas**

**Doon sa Suna**

**Tayo na,**

**Tayo na**

**Mga ninja sa Suna**

**Magaling, malakas**

Dali sundan natin

Ang ating Kazekage

Doon sa Suna

Sa Suna

_Tayo nang magtraining_

_Tuklasin sa Suna_

_Iyong lakas at galing_

**Doon sa Suna**

**Tayo na,**

**Tayo na**

**Mga ninja sa Suna**

**Magaling, malakas**

**Doon sa Suna**

**Tayo na,**

**Tayo na**

**Mga ninja sa Suna**

**Magaling, malakas**

* * *

"'Di ba ang galing ng naisip ko. Siyempre dapat ikaw Gaara ang kakanta nyan. Ikaw ang Kazekage. Pero tutulong ako tumutog. Isasama ko na rin si Teme. Kaya lang wala ng ibang marunong tumutog sa Konoha. Sina Rock Lee lang at Sir Gai. At muhkang di sila makaktulong na makahikayat. Teka baka may kilala ka Gaara. O baka may hidden talent ka sa pagtugtug? Ikaw Kankuro? Temari?" 

"/swt"

**KATAPUSAN**

* * *

pasensya na maraming nakain na asukal. 

Kay efay

Muhkang mahal na mahal mo si gaara ha

Kay Shizuku Seta

Okay lang basta pag may time ka review lang

Kay alyssa-apple-712  


Nakuha ko yung idea habang naliligo. Ang weird noh.

Kay white-epitome

Thank you sa pagdedicate sa akin. Gaya nga ng sabi ko eh di ako masyadong in sa SasuSaku more of a SasuHina. Weird lang talaga ako.

Kay Jays Arravan

Regarding sa 214, 'di pede bawal kasi ang kanta sa Kaya puro filipino ito. Kaiinis nga ehh. Request ka na lang ng iba. Wag mo akong isumbong ha;)

Kay Yondaime Hokage Konzen Douji

Oo nga eh sana kantahin nya pinaghirapan ko pa naman gawin.

Kay koa-chan

Ako rin.

* * *


	7. Imago's Taning

**Hindi ko pagaari ang kantang Taning at ang Naruto **

**Genre: Angst, Drama, Tragedy**

**WARNING: CHARACTER DEATH**

_dedicated to __pUrpLy sTaR_

**

* * *

**

**MGA TANDA **

_Lyrics_

"Nagsasalita"

'Nagiisip'

**

* * *

**

**IMAGO'S TANING **

_

* * *

Sa'n mapupulot ang pag-asa _

_May katuwiran ba ang sala _

_Ngiti ko ang iyong galak _

_Langit ko ang iyong kandungan _

* * *

Mabilis ang mga pangyayari. 

Isang gabi, nakatayo siya sa loob aking silid.

"Anong ginagawa mo dito?"

"Bakit masama bang bisitahin ka dito? Matagatagal na rin nang tayo'y huling nagkita. Kamusta ka na?"

Hindi ko alam kung anong gagawin. Alam ko na dapat kung ipagbigay alam ito sa mga kinauukulan.

Pero isang bahagi ko ay nagpunpunyagi. Dahil nakita ko siya. Nakita ko siyang muli.

Hindi ko napansin na siya ay nakalapit sa akin.

"Hindi mo ba ako kakamustahin, Sakura?"

Naging mabilis ang mga panyayari.

_

* * *

Permiso sa isang araw na makasama ka _

_Abiso ng pusong bulag na humahanga _

* * *

At nagpatuloy ang mga pangyayari. 

Sa mga gabing wala siya tabi ko, napuno ako ng kalungkutan ay pangungulila. Pero pagkasama ko siya, napakasaya ko.

Ngunit...

**_

* * *

Tama bang aminin na nating may taning _**

**_Tong pag-ibig natin _**

**_Dakila man walang kasaysayang kakapit _**

**_Sa bulag na pag-ibig _**

* * *

Minsan... 

"Bakit?"

"Hnn?"

Napabuntong hininga lamang ako.

"Mahal mo ba ako?"

Katahimikan.

_

* * *

Sa'n hihingi ng patawad _

_Kung walang dalang dahilan _

_Tangis ko ang iyong pagluha _

_Nais ko ang iyong kalayaan _

* * *

Nahaharap sa malaking crisis ang Konoha. Inatake ng Oto ang Suna kamakailan. Maraming nasawi sa panig nina Gaara. At malaki ang nagawa niya sa pagwasak nito. Kita-kita ko ang galit at lungkot sa ng magkakapatid... _

* * *

Permiso sa isang araw na makasama ka _

_Abiso ng pusong bulag na humahanga _

* * *

At gaya ng aking inaasahan. Dumating siya ngayon. Hindi ko alam saan ako kumuha ng lakas upang pigilin ang aking luha at magpanggap. 

"Gusto mo bang magtsaa?"

**_

* * *

Tama bang aminin na nating may taning _**

**_Tong pag-ibig natin _**

**_Dakila man walang kasaysayang kakapit _**

**_Sa bulag na pag-ibig _**

* * *

Napakabilis ng mga pangyayari. 

"Ba-kit?...Pa-pa-no, ugh...?"

Dugo, napakaraming dugo. At ngayon naghihngalo siya sa aking mga bisig.

"Patawad mahal na mahal kita. Pero 'di ko na..."

Hindi na ako makpagsalita. Unti-unti umagos sa aking mga mata ang mga naghalo-halong kong damdamin.

**_

* * *

Tama bang aminin na nating may taning _**

**_Tong pag-ibig natin _**

**_Dakila man walang kasaysayang kakapit _**

**_Sa bulag na pag-ibig _**

* * *

Pero nababagabag ako kailangang kong malaman. Muli kung ibinuka ang aking mga bibig. Dahil kailangan kong malaman. Dahil nais kong malaman. _

* * *

Permiso sa isang araw na makasama ka _

_Abiso ng pusong bulag na humahanga _

* * *

"Sasuke, mahal mo ba ako?" **_

* * *

Tama bang aminin na nating may taning... _**

* * *

"Oo,Sakura," ang kanyang sagot. 

"Mahal na mahal ki-"

At muli katahimikan.

**KATAPUSAN**

* * *

drama naman ngayon. Ah oo nga pala, sa lahat ng mga nagreview eh balikan nyo yung chapter na nireview nyo may mga response ako doon. Baka di niyo alam.Nakalimutan ko kasing banggitin. 

Kay efay

Minahal naman nya si Sakura kaya lang nung nasabi nya ay patay na siya

Kay white epitome

Cute. Talaga kahit pintay ko si Sasuke?

Kay koa-chan

Oo nga eh. Yun kasi ang theme ng kanta.

Kay alyssa-apple-712

Sensya na alam ko naman maraming Sasuke fans dyan. Ito na rin yung alay ko kay Sakura ok lang ba?


	8. Hungry Young Poets' Torpe

**Hindi ko pagaari ang kantang Torpe at ang Naruto **

**Genre: Romance**

_dedicated to alyssa-apple-712_

_

* * *

_

**MGA TANDA **

_Lyrics_

"Nagsasalita"

'Nagiisip'

_

* * *

_

**HUNGRY YOUNG POETS' TORPE**

* * *

_H'wag na lang kaya _

_Hari ng katorpehan _

_H'wag, h'wag na lang kaya _

_'Di ka ba nagsasawa sa liwanag ng buwan _

* * *

"Isang na namang magandang araw para magsanay!" ang sigaw ng 'Beautiful Beast of Konoha.'(AN: di ko alam ang pilpino translation) 

"Tama po kayo Gai-sensei," sangayon naman ng kanyang pinakatapat estudyante.

"Aking mga mahal na magaaral, dali at tumakbo kayo ng limapung beses sa paligid ng Konoha."

"LIMAPUNG BESES!" sigaw ng natitirang dalawa.

"O sige dali umpisahan nyo na, marami pa tayo gagawin."

"Opo, Gai-sensei," at biglang takbo.

"Ayoko," ang sabi ng Hyuuga.

"Ah Neji, sige na gawin mo na. Wag mong sabihin na mas matiyaga si Lee sa iyo?"

"Che," at sabay takbo ng binata.

"At...," ibabaling ang atensyon sa babae ng kanyang lupon.

"Ah eee... opo."

'Bakit kasi ganito ang mga jounin sa Konoha?' ang naisip ni Tenten.

* * *

_Namamatay na ang mga rosas sa tabi _

_'Di ka pa rin bumibili _

_Nauubos na ang oras sa kahihintay _

_Pero ni sulat ni tawag wala _

* * *

"Haaah.. haaaaaaaa.. haaaaaaaaahh." 

Napatingin si Tenten sa kanyang mga kasama. Sa kabila ng pagtakbo, muhkang 'di man lang nabawasa ang sigla kay Lee. Saan ba nya talaga kinukuha ang kanyang lakas?

'Teka asan na si...'

"Eto."

"Huh!" ang nasambit ni Tenten habang tinitingnan ang puting tuwalya na inaabot sa kanya ni Neji.

"Ano ba! Nangangawit na ako."

"Aaaaah, maraming salamat."

Nung mga oras na yun ay halos mamatay na sa kilig si Tenten. Matagal-tagal na rin siyang may gusto kay Neji, kaya lang hindi na siya umaasa pa.

* * *

_Ba't mo pa kailangan ng tulay _

_Kahit ulap nagsasabi tayo bagay _

_Ba't mo pa kailangang magtanong _

_Kung alam mo na, alam mo na _

* * *

Minsan napadaan siya sa Ichikaru... 

"Tenten!"

Napalingon siya at nakita nya ang nagapagmana ng Hyuuga na kumakaway sa kanya.

"Hinata."

Madali niyang nilapitan ang kanyang kaibigan.

"Anong ginagawa mo ..."

"Ahem."

"Naruto, nandito ka rin pala."

"Oo," ang tanging sagot ng binata.

'Teka bakit parang galit ata sa akin si... ahh. ooops.'

"Pasensya iniistorbo ko ata kayo-"

"Hindi," iling ng dalaga.

"Bakit di mo kami samahan kumain?"

"Hina-ummph."

"Sige na please."

* * *

_Namamatay na ang mga rosas sa tabi _

_'Di ka pa rin bumibili _

_Nauubos na ang oras sa kahihintay _

_Pero ni sulat ni tawag wala _

* * *

Hindi rin nakatangi si Tenten as alok ni Hinata. Kaya 

"Anong Paboritong mong bulaklak?"

'Pangilang na ba niyang paboritong tanong na ba niya ito?'

Simula ng pagupo niya sa upuan, ganito na ang tinatanong ng kanyang kaibigan. Ang hindi pa maganda eh muhkang naiinis na talaga si Naruto.

"Oi Tenten, yung tanong."

Sasgutin na niya sana ng may gumabala sa kanila.

"Tenten-san, pinapatawag ka ng iyong ama."

* * *

_Namamatay na ang mga rosas sa tabi _

_'Di ka pa rin bumibili _

_Nauubos na ang oras sa kahihintay _

_Walang sulat, ni tawag _

* * *

"Hinata, alam mo naman na bihiran lang tayo lumabas ng di kasama yung pinsan mo tapos yayain mo pa si Tenten," ang reklamo ni Naruto. 

Napatitig lang naman si Hinata at...

"Masama ba yun? Kaibigan naman natin siya."

"Oo nga," sabay higop sa kanyang ramen.

"Tapos ang daming tanong sa kanya."

Namula ang pisngi ng kanyang kasama.

"Ahhh Naruto, mapagkakatiwalaan ba kita?"

"Ano ba naman tanong yan!" at ngasab pa muli ng noodles.

At sabay may ibinulong si Hinata sa kanya.

"Ha, di nga?" napanganga ang binata.

"Oo, magsisinungaling ba ako sa iyo. Wag mong pagsasabi ha?"

At tatayo ang ating bida with posing pa.

"Siyempre naman sikreto nating dalawa este tatlo pala. Alam ko na tutulingan pa kita."

"Tutulungan mo ako?"

* * *

_Bilisan mo na ngayon _

_Kasi tumatakbo ang tren _

_Bilisan mo na ngayon _

_Iiwanan ka, iiwanan _

* * *

Malipas ang isang taon 

May ilang araw ng hindi dumating si Tenten sa kanilang training

**DING DONG.**

Si Neji ay pinagbuksan ng ina ni Tenten.

"Magandang gabi po, nariyan po ba si Tenten?"

"Wala siya rito."

"Na saam po siya?"

"Hindi mo pa alam?"

Napailing lamang ang binata.

"Kung ganon wala siya pinagsabihan. Ipinagkasundo ko siya sa anak na pinakamatalik kong kaibigan mula sa kanilang bayan. Akala ko nga hindi na matutuloy dahil di sila magkasundo pero naging maayos rin ang lahat. Kaya nga wala siya ngayon. Ikakasal sila sa susunod na buwan..."

* * *

_Ayoko ng torpe _

_Ayoko ng torpe _

_Ayoko ng torpe _

_Ayoko ng torpe _

_**Pero gusto kita...**_

**KATAPUSAN**

_**

* * *

**_

isa naming kuwento ang natapos. Sana nagustuhan nyo. Sa lahat nga pala ng mga nagsuggest ng mga kuwento para sa C2 ko, maraming salamat. Ang kailangang ko na lang eh panahon para mabasa po sila. Pero patuloy pa rin akong naghahanp kaya kung sakaling may makita kayong bago eh sabihin nyo po kaagad. Di naman po kailangan Naruto basta nakasulat sa Pilipino. Siyempre kailangan ko ring makarealate, kaya dapat alam ko yung fandom.

Naghahanap ako ng taong magtratranslate ng "Sa Aking Kamatatan" sa English. Mas masaya kung may account siya sa ff net para mabasa ko yung mga kuwento at titingnan ko kung nakapasa siya sa standards ko(naks yabang nun ah). Gusto ko sanang ako na gumawa kaya lang umiral po ang aking katamaran. Kung interesado kayo eh basahin niyo ang kuwento at magiwan kayo ng puna. Pede niyo rin ako i-PM. Pagnapabilib ako ng todo todo bka maging proof reader ko na rin sa kuwento.

Oo nga pala baka kailangan ko na rin ng proof reader sa series na ito, sa tingin nyo ba kailangan ko na?

* * *

Kay efay

Mahilig talaga ako sa mga tragic love stories.

Kay JudazEzkaryote

Salamat!

HiKaRi

Para Sa'Yo ng PNE sige try ko.

Zeon

I understand the english parts of your review more than the Filipino part. (if you got offended sorry) I do write in English. Most of english fics are crossover, I guess you're not a fan of those. I tried writing a oneshot in english... that didn't go very well. I never exepected to get much response for Naruto Song Hits. There was one point that I wanted to delete it. But someone reviewed it, so I turned into a one shot collection.

Regarding your suggestion, maybe I'll try it in the future.

alyssa-apple-712

Siyempre ikaw yung nag request ng Neji Tenten di ba? Nung sinagest mo yung pera Torpe kaagad ang pumasok sa utak ko.

white wpitome

Oo nga sad nga. Di masyadong narereflect and zero love life ko kaya yung mga kuwento ko ay ganito.

Jays Arravan

Regarding sa pinapatranslate ko eh, kuwento ko iyon. Haha. Wag na lang isama yung kanta. Toyang... naku muhkang mapapasubo ako nito.

Kay adik

Sasambahin sobra naman. Pero gusto ko yung challenge mo


	9. Six Cycle Mind's I

**Hindi ko pagaari ang kantang Torpe at ang Naruto **

**Genre: Romance**

_dedicated to lil' saKura-chan26_

**For your listening pleasure: http / www . tristancafe . com / music / flash / i . html**(remove the spaces)_  
_

_

* * *

_

**MGA TANDA **

_Lyrics_

"Nagsasalita"

'Nagiisip'

**

* * *

6 CYCLE MIND'S I**

* * *

Maraming nagakala nang mabigong muli si Naruto na maibalik si Sasuke malipas ang ilang taon, tuluyan ng mapapasakamay ni Orochimaru ang katawan ng huling Uchiha. 

Isa na rito ay si Sakura.

Ngunit hindi sumuko si Naruto kahit nakita niyang nagiisa na lang siya. Kahit na ang nakatitig sa kanya ay mga dilaw na mata sa halip na itim. At lumipas and maraming taon, nagtagumpay siya.

Natupad ni Naruto ang pangakong ibabalik niya Sasuke sa Konoha.

* * *

_Ay wag naman_

_Alisin ang nag-iisang panaginip_

_Na ika'y magbabalik_

_Nagsasamang masaya_

_At walang pagkukulang_

* * *

Sa loob na ospital ng Konoha... 

Isang pares ng mga mata ang dadahang dumilat.

"Oi gising ka na!"

'Naruto!'

* * *

_At ngayong wala ka na_

_Hindi alam kung saan magsisimula_

_Ang ngayon, bukas, kailanman nag-iba_

_Wala bang bukas_

* * *

Sampung taon, sampung taon ang lumipas ng tinalikuran niya ang bayang ito. Bagama't sa kanyang pagtataksil siya ay malugod na tinanggap ng mga tao. Parang walang nangyari kahit napakaraming bagay na ang nagbago. Hindi ni Sasuke kong ito ay kanyang ikatutuwa o ikakagalit. 

Ngunit may kulang.

"Kulelat, nasan na si Sakura?"

* * *

Hindi makapaniwala si Sasuke sa kanyang mga naririnig. 

"...patay na siya. Namatay siya na sinalakay ni Kabuto ang Suna. Isa siya sa mga pinadalang..."

Hindi natapos ng ang kanyang kausap mga sinasabi.

* * *

_Ay bahala na_

_Ang tanging narinig_

_Wala ka bang ibang masabi_

_Huwag ka nang mag-alala_

_Iniintindi ko_

_Ang lungkot na ginawa mo_

* * *

"Ayos ka lang ba?" ang tanong ni Tsunade. 

"Wag kang magalala nakaisa lang sa akin si Yabang..." ang sagot ni Naruto puno ng pagalala.

"Hindi namin siya paparusahan. Naalala kong muntik mo ring mapatay si Kakashi ng sinabi niyang patay na si..."

"Maraming Salamat. Pero hindi ko alam kung papaano ko sasabihin sa kanya ang iba?"

* * *

_At ngayong wala ka na_

_Hindi alam kung saan magsisimula_

_Ang ngayon, bukas, kailanman nag-iba_

_Wala bang bukas_

* * *

Ilang araw din nanatitili si Sasuke sa ospital. Sa kanyang paglabas, doon lang niya napansin na napakaraming nagbago sa Konoha. Karamihan sa kanyang dating kaibigan ay napagasawa tulad ni Naruto.

* * *

_At ngayong wala ka na_

_Hindi alam kung saan magsisimula_

_Ang ngayon, bukas, kailanman nag-iba_

* * *

Iyon din ang dahilan kung bakit siya nakatayo sa loob ng bahay ng mga Hyuuga. Ngayon ang ikalimang anibersaryo ng kasal ni Dobe. Hindi niya akakalain magkakatuluyan ang dalawa. Ngunit mas ikanagulat niya ang maluwag na pagtanggap ng mga Hyuuga kay Hinata bilang bagong pinuno. 

Pero di mo maalis sa kanyang maiingit. Minsan naiisip nya kung anong maaring nangyari kung hindi siya umalis ng Konoha.

* * *

_At ngayong wala ka na_

_Hindi alam kung saan magsisimula_

_Ang ngayon, bukas, kailanman nag-iba_

_Wala bang bukas_

* * *

Magiging masaya ba siya tulad ng iba? 

Magkakanak, gaya ng kanyang pinangarap?

Maaring bukay pa siya at kasama niya ngayon?

Alam ng huling Uchiha na hindi niya malalaman ang mga kasagutan. Napabuntong hininga siya at nagtungo sa balkonahe.

* * *

_Paulit-ulit mananatili_

_(Wala bang bukas)_

_Pag gising ko'y wala pa rin_

_(Wala bang bukas)_

_Hindi maamin_

_(Wala bang bukas)_

_Ilang dalanging..._

_Wala na_

_Wala ka_

_Wala na_

* * *

Naabutan niya ang isang pitong taon na gulang na batang umiiyak. Ang kanyang buhok ay umaabot sa kanyang likuran at ang kulay nito ay tulad ng kay... 

"Bata, bakit ka umuiiyak?" ang kanyang itinanong.

Lumingon ang bata at nagulantang si Sasuke sa kulay ng mata nito... tulad sa isang Hyuuga.

"Pasensya na po," sabay punas ng bata sa kanyang mga luha.

"Naalala ko po kasi ang aking magulang. Namatay po sila habang pinoprotekatahan ang bayan ng Suna-" ngunit ang paliwanag ay naudlot sa tanong ng Uchiha.

"Bata, anong pangalan ng mga mahulang mo?"

"Po..." ang ani nito.

"Aking ama po ay ang pinsan ng kasalukuyang namumuno sa Hyuuga. Ang aking ina naman ay isa mga estudyanyte ng ikaliman Hokage..."

* * *

_At ngayong wala ka na_

_Hindi alam kung saan magsisimula_

_Ang ngayon, bukas, kailanman nag-iba_

_Wala bang bukas_

* * *

Kinabukasan pinuntahan ni Sasuke ang bantayog na naglalaman ng pangalan ng babaeng minsan napahalaga sa kanyang. 

Ang babaeng nagsabing handa siya hintaying habang buhay.

Ang babaeng nangako sa kanya na siya lang mamahalin.

**_Hyuuga Sakura_**

**KATAPUSAN **

* * *

Senya na kung natagalan. Medyo busy. Puro deadlines. Nilagyan ko nga pala ng mga links ng kanta yung ibang chaps galing sa tristan cafe. Para mas mafeel nyo yung story. Sana... 

Kay lil' saKura-chan26

Pasensya kung di ko nagamit yung harana. Di kasi bagay sa love triangle.

Kay aPpLecHeRrY

Yes Yes show din ang favorite ko.

Kay tenten14

Gusto ko talaga yung mga nakakabiglang ending.

Kay Ballet Kitty

Finally may nagrequest ng Spongecola. Yup isa po akong Spongie.

Kay rookiestar83

Salamat. At mabuhay talaga ang pinoy.

Kay Shizuku Seta

Biglaan ngayong kantang yun.

Kay Jays Arravan

Salamat. Oo nga bakit kasi kinakailangan pa nya maging gahaman sa kapangyarihan.


	10. Eraserhead's Toyang

**Hindi ko pagaari ang kantang Toyang at ang Naruto **

**Genre: Romance, Humor**

_dedicated to Jays Arravan_

_

* * *

_**MGA TANDA**

"Nagsasalita"

_Lyrics_

_**Sabay na kinkanta** _

* * *

Pagtapos ng isang buwan na panliligaw sa mga Hyuuga este kay Hinata pala, narinig din ni Naruto ang kanyang pinakakahintay nyang "OO." 

Kaya't masayang masaya si Naruto habang papunta Ichiraku.

"Isa nga pong order ng ramen."

"Oi, Naruto muhkang masaya ka ata ngayon," sabi ni Chouji.

"Siyempre, sinagot na ata ako ngayon!"

"Teka pinayagan na kayo ng Hyuuga?" tanong ni Shikamaru.

"At ano naman ang kinalaman ng mga kamaganak ni Hinata?"

"Naruto, alam naman nating lahat na matagal ng may gusto sa iyo si Hinata. Ikaw lang na man ang nabubulagbulgan sa loob ng matagal na panahon. Kaya lang naman natagalan ang panliligaw mo ay dahil sa kahigpitan ng kanyang pamilya," paliwanag ni Ino.

"Oo na sige na tama na kayo,teka ano yun?" sabay sa turo sa isang stall sa kainin.

"Ay yan," ang sabi ng matandang tindero.

"Binili ko yan para dumami ang customers ko dito. Isang yang vidoeke."

"Videoke?" ang ani ng mga ninja

"Ganito lumapit kayo."

* * *

"Wow ang galling," ang sigaw ni Naruto. 

"Hmmm kakaibang aparato," sabi naman ng Nara.

"Edi, lalakas na po ang benta nyo?" tanong ng nagiisang babae sa grupo.

"Sana, sikat yan sa Pilipinas kaya lang muhkang wala marunong gumamit dito sa konoha," paliwanag ng mayari ng ramen shop.

"Alam ko na susubukan ko!"

* * *

_This This This next song is all about Hinata_

_And I wrote all by myself_

**ERASERHEADS' TOYANG**

_Her clan had told me I'm too young_

_Too young to really be in love_

_Bahay ko ay maliit lamang_

_Pero pero pero lalaki rin ito pag naging Hokage_

_Kumain man ako laging may ramen_

_Pen-pen-pen de sarapen_

_De kutsilyo de almasen_

_Haw-haw-haw de karabaw_

_De karabaw de batuten_

_Pengeng singko pambilbi ng ramen_

_Sa mga tindera ng Ichiraku_

_Flavor, chicken puwede rin ang beef_

_Kung wala naman ay gusto ko ng pork_

_Mahal ko si Hinata_

_'pagkat siya'y simple lamang_

_Kahit namumrublema_

_Basta't siya lagi ang kasama_

_Madalas man ako mawalan ng pera_

_Makita lang ang kislap ng kanyang mga mata_

_Ako ay busog na_

_At tambay kami kay Tandang Tsunade_

_Oh Check it_

_Go Chouji_

_Chouji: Hey man, C'mon_

_Chouji: **Ti ayat ti masya nga baro**_

_Naruto: **How can I tell I'm in love?**_

_Both: Basta alam ko_

_Chouji: **Ken balasang nataina**_

_Naruto: **How can I prove my love?**_

_Both: Siya lamang_

_Chouji: **Uray man uray man uray man**_

_Naruto: **How will I tell my love?**_

_Both: Isisisgaw ko_

_Chouji: **Haan unay nga nadonya**_

_Naruto: **How can I show** **HINATAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**_

_Bahay ko ay maliit lamang_

_Pero pero pero lalaki rin ito pag naging Hokage_

_Kumain man ako laging may ramen_

_Pen-pen-pen de sarapen_

_De kutsilyo de almasen_

_Haw-haw-haw de karabaw_

_De karabaw de batuten_

_Mahal ko si Hinata_

_'pagkat siya'y simple lamang_

_Kahit namumrublema_

_Basta't siya lagi ang kasamaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa_

_WOOOOOOOH_

_Hinata_

_Oh Hinata_

_Please_

_Pakingan mo ako_

_I will always be true to you_

_WOOOOOOOOOOH_

_Take it_

_I'm not too young at all wohh..._

* * *

"Hmmm, Naruto?" 

"Bakit Shikamaru?"

"Yan ba ang kinata mo para kombinsihan ang mga Hyuuga?"

**KATAPUSAN**

**

* * *

**I'm alive. Yes tama po ang inyong narinig ako ay buhay pa at humihinga. Sobra nakakastres ang trabaho. At naprito ang utak ko dahil sa sobrang init. Pasensya na ha.hindi rin ito kagandahan. Gaya ulit ng dati pagnagreview kayo balikan nyo po yung chapter na nireview nyo :)

Kay efay 

Siguro nagsalubong ang mga kilay ni Neji. Hmmm… chicksilog, Gaara comedy? Hmmm isa nanamang challenge.

Kay riyuna 

Salamat sa pagadd.

Kay Ballet Kitty 

Pare ko by Eraserheads, ShikaIno check, Ang Ganda Ko by Sandara Park ... Hinata, Sakura, Ino, Tenten weird din ng request mo. 

Kay Fourth Hokage Ichigo Kurosaki 

Buti naman :)

Kay Jays Arravan

Pasensya na ha. Natagalan ako. Medyo na challenge ako sa request mo. :)


End file.
